Find four-thirds of $\frac{9}{2}$.
Solution: Recall that ``four-thirds of" is the same as ``four-thirds times".  This means that four-thirds of $\frac{9}{2}$ is the same as $\frac{4}{3}\cdot \frac{9}{2}=\frac{4\cdot 9}{3\cdot 2}$.  By the commutative property of multiplication we know that $\frac{4\cdot 9}{3\cdot 2}=\frac{9\cdot 4}{3\cdot 2}=\frac{9}{3}\cdot \frac{4}{2}=3\cdot 2=\boxed{6}.$